Shrek: Almost a Fairy Tale (2015 film)
Shrek is back and ready for two challenges, get closer to their children and defeat the evil Prince Mordred of ruling Far Far Away. Cast *Shrek (Mike Myers) in the end, entrusts in their children. *Fiona (Cameron Diaz) in the end, gets proud with Shrek, because he learned his lesson *Donkey (Eddie Murphy) remains in Far Far Away with his family *Puss in Boots (Antonio Banderas) in the end, remains in Far Far Away *Fergus (Daniel Radcliffe) - in the end, did music shows in Far Far Away. *Farkle (Jason Marsden) - in the end, wants to be of adventurous. *Felicia (Emma Stone) in the end, Apologizes to his father for being rude *Arthur "Artie" Pendragon (Justin Timberlake) - in the end, marries Gina. *Prince Mordred (Bill Hader) the main antagonist, in the end, he's banished from Far Far Away. *Guinevere (Lily James) - Artie's love interest, in the end, marries Artie *Steve (Frank Welker) Artie's pet dog, he begins to have a rivalry with Puss in Boots, in the end, he and Puss forgive each other and become friends. *Dragon (Frank Welker) in the end, reunites Donkey and remains in Far Far Away *The Dronkeys (Frank Welker) in the end, reunites his father and *Gingy (Conrad Vernon) Shrek's friend, goes with Shrek and his friends to Far Far Away *Pinocchio (Cody Cameron) Shrek's friend, goes with Shrek and his friends to Far Far Away *Three Little Pigs (Cody Cameron) Shrek's friends, goes with Shrek and his friends to Far Far Away *Big Bad Wolf (Aron Warner) Shrek's friend, he turns guard of Far Far Away's castle *Three Blind Mice (Christopher Knights and Simon J. Smith) Shrek's friends, turns singers *Red Riding Hood (Debra Messing for actor voice, Selena Gomez for singing voice) a new main character *The Magic Mirror (Chris Miller), in the end, remains in Far Far Away *Rangus (Kevin Michael Richardson), the evil hunter from Snow White, is ordered by Mordred to kill Shrek. in the end, apologizes to Shrek and his friends *Queen Lilian (Julie Andrews) the former queen of Far Far Away *King Harold/Frog Harold (Jonh Cleese) the deceased king of Far Far Away, appears in flashbacks From the Creators of Madagascar and The Croods: ''Shrek: Almost a Fairy Tale'' Release May 26, 2015 Production Four years after Shrek Forever After, In the 2014 interview with Fox Business Network, Jeffrey Katzenberg (DreamWorks Animation CEO) hinted que the fifth film may still be made. "We like to let them have a little bit of time to rest," he said of the characters. "But I think you can be confident we'll have another que chapter in the Shrek series. We're not finished, and more importantly, neither is he." In November 2014, DreamWorks Animation accept the fifth film, and in August 2014, Chris Miller confirmed that the film will be released May 26, 2015 and entitled'' ''Shrek: Almost a Fairy Tale. Category:20th Century Fox films Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:DreamWorks Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Fantasy Category:Sequels Category:Computer-animated Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Comedy films Category:Fantasy films Category:Shrek Category:Shrek films